


unimaginable in this world

by Gregnant



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, aaaaand it's not proof-read, also i don't know what i'm doing ;-;, but eh, the warning also spoils what i have in mind for this story, this is based on a dream i once had
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregnant/pseuds/Gregnant
Summary: Anya and Lexa come from a prestigious line of pure blood witches. After a dare gone wrong, Anya ends up cursed by the monster in the mountains who is supposably a fable used to scare children from straying too far into the woods.Alone and confused in the wilderness, Lexa stumbles upon her older sister and decides to help her find a cure to lift the curse.But as they journey to find anything that may help them, they are chased by another blonde cursed individual who seems hellbent on killing Lexa.
Relationships: Anya & Lexa (The 100), Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	unimaginable in this world

Anya first heard of her sister’s denouncement from a formal letter she received from their family’s butler Gustus. She was sitting on her desk in her dorm room alone, the morning sunlight flittering in through her blinds, going through her mail pile which had been accumulating for the past couple of months. By that point, it had been a little while since her sister had been cut off from the family, with little to no explanation other then _‘due to differing views regarding her future’._

Although never on bad terms with one another, Anya was never truly very close to her younger sister Lexa. With their 7 year age gap, differing approaches towards their schooling and strict upbringing from their parents, Anya held little regard for her sister. So she did not seek to contact Lexa after learning of her exile, choosing instead to keep away from her as she had been doing since she entered college.

Yet, when Anya returned home for the winter break, she was still keenly aware of her sister’s absence. There was nothing delicious brewing in the kitchen, no soft classical music emitting from her room and little bits and pieces that used to be scattered around the house that made the place feel like home were missing. Despite their differences, Anya did not fully comprehend how much she would miss her sister’s presence.

Even Gustus, who came to greet Anya upon her arrival, seemed a little dejected by Lexa’s absence.

Aside from that, her stay at home mostly consisted of entertaining her parents’ small talk whilst actively avoiding any and all mentions of the giant elephant in the room – or lack thereof. However, at nights, just as she would in her teenage years, Anya snuck out of her bedroom window and floated herself down from her room located on the second floor. She would meet up with her high school friends who were also home for the winter break, clad in scandalous outfits in spite of the biting chill in the air.

This faithful night, however, was one of few which the friends decided not to galivant in a public area. Instead, there were donned in relatively warm attire, gathered around a bonfire in the backyard of the Blake residence. Luckily for the elder sibling, Bellamy, his parents were out of town for the weekend which gave the group full access to the entirety of the property.

By this point in the night, the 6 of them surrounding the fire were relatively intoxicated enough that they had been relegated to old games such as the one they were playing now.

“Okay, Roan!” A feisty Latina by the name of Raven exclaims, her dark brown hair held back in a secure pony tail and her hazelnut eyes clouded over by her inebriation. She lifts a toned arm, pointing the tip of her nearly empty beer bottle towards a bulky man sat slightly to her left.

His face seemed to be permanently in a scowl, his shoulder-length dark hair – almost black – hair half tied behind his head and he went to scratch at his stubble as the group’s attention seemed to focus on him. “Truth or dare?” She asks, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

He appears to contemplate it for a moment before huffing out, “Truth.” It was met with boo’s from Roan’s cousin, Ontari, who was seated in between himself and Raven, and Bellamy, directly on Raven’s right. Ontari bared little resemblance to her cousin save for the dark locks of hair which flowed just past her shoulders, her face was round and her skin was a darker tan compared to Roan’s pale complexion. Even her eyes were a dark brown color in comparison to the steel grey of Roan’s eyes; she had even been mistaken for Raven’s relative before in the past, perhaps due in part to their similar athletic builds.

Likewise, Bellamy also has a relatively fit build. Although he stood at 5’8, shorter than Roan’s 6’0 height, many girls were attracted to his clean face, wild dark curly locks and boyish smile. He had the boy next door charm with a dash of rebelliousness that won over the hearts of many during their high school days.

“I can’t be bothered getting off my ass to do whatever wild errand Reyes would have me do.” He grunts out, bringing his own bottle of beer close to his lips to take a little sip.

“Kill joy…” Raven mumbles out, pouting her lips as she glares at him. “Uhm, if you had to bang one of us here, who would it be?”

Without any hesitation he blurts out “I’d rather slit my own throat.” Again, his response receives boo’s from Ontari and Bellamy.

“That’s not how this game works!” Ontari jests, nudging her cousin hard in the ribs.

“Ow, fine.” He says, looking up towards the starts as if in deep thought. He comes to a conclusion, as he makes eye contact with the other male member of their group. “Murphy.”

John Murphy, more commonly referred to by his last name, looked up from where he had been attempting to roast a marshmallow. His ear length dark brown hair was out of its’ usual brushed back style, and so swayed ever so slightly as he set his dead gaze onto Roan’s. “Yea, I would too.”

“Just shut up and kiss already!” Anya cheers from her spot in between Roan and Murphy, bringing her beer bottle into the air in a mock toast.

“Okay then Murphy,” Roan starts, a smirk making its’ way onto his lips. “Truth or dare?” He asks.

“Truth.” Murphy answers with little hesitation. “Ditto on Roan’s reasoning.”

“Ah true love.” Raven swoons from her spot. Anya sniggers into her beer.

“Do you believe in the monster in the mountains?” Roan smiles, joking around.

“Well, yea. What witch doesn’t?” Murphy answers, plain and simple.

Anya bursts out laughing. “That’s a story they tell the littles so that they don’t wonder off into the woods.”

“Bug off,” Murphy swats at Anya’s direction. “Fine, Anya.” Everyone’s attention is then drawn dirty blonde witch. Under everyone’s gaze she unconsciously straightens her back. “Truth or dare?”

A wicked smile erupts onto Anya’s face. “I’m not a wimp like those two,” She motions towards Roan and Murphy, “Dare.”

Murphy nods his head towards the mountain looming over them in the distance. “I dare you to spend the night in the mountains.”

This elicits a slight commotion from the group. “Hey, maybe that’s going too far Murph…” Raven trails off, worry laced in her voice.

“Yea, its pretty late, maybe we should just call it a night.” Bellamy supports, raising from his seat.

Anya shakes her head to resolve the matter at hand, she raises her hands as if in defeat as she stands up. “No, it’s fine. I’ll do it.” She then looks Murphy straight in the eye. “You owe me a mandrake after all this is over though, deal?” Anya extends her hand as patterns begin to glow from her fingertips to her wrist.

Murphy rises to the occasion and grasps Anya’s hand, with his own marks glowing from his hand. “Deal.”

* * *

From the Blake’s residence, its only roughly a 20 minute walk to the edge of the woods which sit at the base of the mountain. The gang only walk up with Anya there, just where the forest begins to grow thicker and the air colder. The last Anya sees of them, they’re huddled together as they watch her disappearing into the darkness of the night.

Anya herself is feeling the chill now, her left arm wrapped around herself as best as she can, with her right extended – a small red flame floating above her palm. She continues trudging through the woods, hopeful to find a place to spend the night and prove Murphy wrong.

Aimlessly walking through the wilderness during the middle of winter may not have been Anya’s best idea, and as she continues for who knows how long, she soon realizes that she is lost. Something unknown compels her forward still, though; and she follows it. Until she finds herself at the bottom of an expansive cave entrance.

That pull to drive her forward is still there, however, and she obeys as if in a trance. Going further and deeper into the cave, Anya is surprized to find the temperature rising. There seems to be a red glow emitting from inside the cave as well, although it is dim and basks the cave walls in a garish unsettling color.

The source of the light is unknown and before Anya can ponder on it longer, she finds herself frozen in her place as a sickening voice calls out from the void.

_**“Who has come into my abode?”**_ The voice asks, its gender indeterminable.

“I…” Anya trails off, now realizing that the stories about the monster in the mountain may in fact not be all untrue at all. “I didn’t realize anybody lived here.” She says, eyes flittering about, looking for the source of the voice.

_**“Have you not been warned, little one?”**_ Anya swallows hard, sweat building on her forehead. _**“Answer truthfully now. I love the taste of a liar.”**_

“Yes I was warned, but I didn’t believe in the stories.”

_**“That was a foolish mistake. Tell me why, then, are you here?”** _

Anya lets out a forced chuckle, shocked at the turn of events. “Pride, maybe. I was dared to spend the night here and my dignity couldn’t handle not being up to the challenge.” She stops before adding. “Seems a little stupid now.”

_**“Your mistake cannot go unpunished. You are to be treated the same as any other trespasser here, witch or not.”** _

“How did you know-?” Anya is cut off by the voice.

_**“It is in the way you walk. In the way you hold herself. I can smell it in your very being. Much different to the last individual who happened to cross into my territory.”** _

“Then you must know I am from a very powerful family of witches. I can give you anything you want, just let me go please!” Anya all but shouts, desperation etched in her voice as this feeling of dread climbs up her spine.

_**“Nothing in this world would be worth any value to me. Now you must pay the price for entering this place.”** _

And before she can full comprehend what’s going on, Anya’s vision goes black as she collapses onto the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello. Thank you for reading this. It's my first time writing a story and posting it online so please feel free to either:
> 
> a) provide constructive and well written criticism to help me improve my writing!
> 
> or
> 
> b) leave a hurtful message which will ruin me for life :')
> 
> I have a vague sense of where I want this story to go, but the ending is definitely thought out already. I just need to find the motivation to do it.....


End file.
